


October

by Markovia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Izaya is a shitty brother, M/M, Sex, Smut, injuries, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia
Summary: “Well, I best be off,” Izaya announces, amusement lighting up his face. He draws a switchblade from the pocket of his peacoat and flicks it open. “Coming Shizu-chan?”With that, he turns on his heel and flees, laughter still audible on the breeze. Shizuo clenches his fists and grits his teeth in anger. He doesn’t want to chase after him, he doesn’t want Izaya to think he’s so predictable, but there’s no controlling the monster that lives inside of him, a monster that bays for Izaya’s blood.





	October

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea what this fic is. It's three parts that just sort of spurted out of writer's block, so apologies if it's of lower quality than my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy!

It’s a nice day out, Shizuo thinks. He sucks in another breath of smoke and smiles up at the few leaves left on the trees. The park is beautiful during the Autumn months, he likes watching the trees change from their summer hues into the barren but lovely shades of gold and orange. The air has a chill to it which means the citizens of Tokyo have begun to don their thicker jackets, hats and scarves. Shizuo doesn’t feel the cold as bad as others so he’s wearing his usual bartender’s uniform and sunglasses. He presumes that it’s due to some side-effect of his immense strength or just another weird body quirk. Smoke plumes from his mouth and he flicks the still-smoking filter into a bin. He slides his hands into his pockets and looks down at the floor, smiling vaguely at the orange leaves crunching beneath his  when he bumps into someone. 

 

“Sorry, wasn’t watching-” he pauses when he realises exactly  _ who  _ he’s bumped into. It took him longer than usual to recognise the flea due to the outfit he’s wearing. Gone is the fur-lined jacket and black shirt he usually sports, instead he’s wearing a navy peacoat, a smart pair of shoes and a rather garish patterned jumper. He’s holding a brightly coloured milkshake in one hand and a styrofoam coffee cup in the other. A look of annoyance passes over Izaya’s face when he realises who it is that has jostled him. Shizuo takes a step back and clenches a fist, preparing to sock it straight in the louse’s face, but is distracted by something hitting him in the gut. Confused, he looks down to see Mairu and Kururi standing below, their arms circled around his waist. The fury in him fades at the sight of their beaming faces - he might deplore Izaya but he’s not going to beat the shit out of him in front of his sisters, no matter how much they might condone it. Shizuo’s brows furrow in confusion and he glances back up at the other man, whose look of annoyance has only intensified. 

 

“Shizu-chan!” Mairu squeals, pressing her face into his belly. Shizuo twitches at the nickname. The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Izaya, who smirks in response. “What are you doing here?”

 

Shizuo pushes her gently away so that he can see her face and offers them both a kind smile. Despite his violent disposition, Shizuo can’t bring himself to be anything but soppy when it comes to kids. “Just takin’ a walk after work. Sorry I can’t stop and play today, I should probably get going befor-”

 

“Before you lose your cool?” Izaya finishes, smoothly. An unpleasant grin spreads across his face. “Don’t worry about showing your monster side in front of these two freaks.”

 

Kururi turns back to look at her older brother, expression as placid as ever. “Used to….monsters. Lived with...one for...years.”

 

Izaya narrows his eyes at her and holds out the pink-nightmare of a milkshake. “I assume you’re talking about our Mother and not me? Now, stop hugging Shizu-chan before you pick up whatever germs he’s carrying.”

 

“No...germs-”

 

“Aren’t  _ you _ more likely to have whatever germs he’s carrying, brother dearest?” Mairu laughs highly. She glances back at her brother, a knowing smirk appearing on her face. “Seein’ as you two are  _ so _ close?”

 

The informant scowls at her and the implication of her words. “It’s almost like you want a knife between the eyes, Mairu.”

 

“Izaya,” Shizuo growls, warningly. “I don’t wanna kill you in front of your sisters.”

 

The other man gives him a lazy smile and tilts his head to the side. “Oh yeah? Why? Are you trying to be a good person? You needn’t bother Shizu-chan, we both know you’re just as immoral as I am.”

 

“Shut up,  _ ass _ ,” Mairu snaps, shooting her brother a harsh glare. The twins turn back to Shizuo and squeeze him tightly then take a step back, beaming at him like he’s the best thing they’ve ever seen. “Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot. Anyway, Shizu-chan! Will you bring Yuuhei to visit us at the dojo soon? He looked  _ so  _ good in his last film.” 

 

Shizuo rubs the back of his neck. These kids are too adult for their age - undoubtedly Izaya’s influence. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Kururi pulls on his sleeve to get him attention. Her large, blank eyes turn up to look at him. “Thank...you.”

 

“No worries,” he smiles at the quieter twin and ruffles her hair. 

 

Izaya sighs loudly and drops the milkshake onto the floor. The move is petulant and attention-seeking and, as usual, Izaya gets exactly what he wants. “Oops. Clumsy me. I’m going home. You two do whatever you need to in town, I’ll see you later.”

 

Mairu shrieks and runs over to her fallen drink, bottom lip quivering. The sight of her on the verge of tears re-ignites the anger from earlier and Shizuo stomps after Izaya, face flushing an unsightly shade of purple. He grabs hold of the informant’s collar and yanks him back. 

 

“Oi, flea th-”

 

The man squirms in his hold and twists around to face him, then chucks his hot coffee straight into Shizuo’s face. Thankfully the liquid isn’t hot enough to scald him but it still hurts and the shock causes him to release Izaya’s collar. The informant laughs highly and takes a few long steps away from the fuming Shizuo. 

 

“Well, I best be off,” Izaya announces, amusement lighting up his face. He draws a switchblade from the pocket of his peacoat and flicks it open. “Coming Shizu-chan?”

 

With that, he turns on his heel and flees, laughter still audible on the breeze. Shizuo clenches his fists and grits his teeth in anger. He doesn’t want to chase after him, he doesn’t want Izaya to think he’s so predictable, but there’s no controlling the monster that lives inside of him, a monster that bays for Izaya’s blood. He glances down at the twins, who are stood together holding hands. 

 

“Don’t worry about us, mister,” Mairu says, cheerily. “We’re safer on our own than with our shitty brother. Go after him and wring his neck for dropping my milkshake!”

 

Kururi nods. “Kill….him.”

 

Shizuo grins at them and salutes as he takes off after their brother. “Later!” 

 

The afternoon speeds by quickly after that. Their chases can last for hours, especially if Izaya is bored or Shizuo has had a rough day. Street-light after street-light gets torn from the road and Shizuo knows he’ll pay for the damage to the city at a later date but for now he’s too fucking  _ angry  _ to think straight, too hyped on adrenaline to stop his feet from carrying him after the man ahead and his hands from tearing projectiles from the concrete. Izaya’s laugh carries on the breeze and taunts him, stoking his anger only further. They quickly reach the quieter city limits and, as the pavements are deserted, their fight begins to escalate. 

 

“Come on Shizu-chan!” Izaya taunts, glancing over his shoulder at the man thundering behind him. A wide grin spreads across his face as he turns into a nearby, empty alleyway. He tries to pivot quickly, a move he often uses, but the stupid shoes he’s wearing slip against the wet concrete and he ends up face first against the alley floor. The informant pushes himself up and shakes the dirty puddle water from his hair, groaning from the impact of the stone against his body. His forehead has taken the brunt of the fall and is subsequently throbbing painfully. The dizziness means that it takes him longer to get onto his feet. Before Izaya can stand upright, he’s yanked backwards by the collar of his jacket and spun around. The impact against his back is harder than the fall - undoubtedly due to the strength of the man glowering at him from above. 

 

Izaya keeps his cool, he always does, and shoves the point of his switchblade against Shizuo’s stomach. It pierces the skin a little but hardly enough to wound the other man. Izaya frowns - will anything get through these iron-clad muscles? Perhaps he should try shooting him with a cannon - but where can one find a cannon in this day and age? His thoughts are interrupted when Shizuo pulls him back an inch then rams him back against the wall, hard enough to bring stars to Izaya’s eyes. 

 

“Put your fucking knife down,” he growls, fisting the informant’s garish jumper. Izaya laughs dizzily, so he keeps shoving him against the concrete until the knife clatters to the floor at their feet. The laughter still doesn’t cease, not even when a trickle of blood starts to roll down Izaya’s forehead. “Shut up.  _ Shut up! _ ”

 

“But I’m having so much fun!” Izaya giggles, clearly starting to space out from the assault on his head. His words are starting to slur, his usually sharp eyes look unfocused. “Ugh, where’s my knife?”

 

“It’s on the floor, you fucking idiot,” Shizuo snaps, shaking the informant back and forth. He shoves Izaya back again and blood sprays from the smaller man’s mouth. Startled, Shizuo drops him and he sinks to the floor with a pained groan. The blond wipes his cheek with his sleeve and grimaces when it comes back stained red. “Gross.”

 

Izaya struggles to focus, he keeps blinking slowly and his mouth is hanging agape. He moans loudly and rests his head back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut. This isn’t good, he thinks, trying to work out how to stand up. He’s dizzy, Shizuo is standing over him and there’s no sight of his knife in the vicinity - not that he would have the wherewithal to use it at present. For some reason his thoughts drift to the reason he fell in the first place, the reason he’ll probably die in this filthy alleyway. 

 

“Stu...stupid shoes,” he grumbles, head lolling onto his shoulder. His Mother was visiting briefly before heading back to America, the twins made him dress up, made him leave his favourite coat at home, made him….ugh, there’s blood in his mouth and it tastes disgusting.

 

Shizuo frowns and takes a step back. He despises the little prick sprawled out on the floor beneath him but he’s clearly hit his head and the result is pretty pathetic. The slight pity he feels makes him uncomfortable. He has Izaya in his grasp, caught,  _ finally - _ so why isn’t he landing the final punch or stomping on the dirtbag’s head? Perhaps this is the result of his good mood today, perhaps, just on this one occasion he’ll let him go.  _ Think of all the awful things this man has done _ , one part of his brain growls. Another pipes up,  _ but do you really want to murder him?  _ For all the death threats they scream at one another in the street Shizuo doesn’t think he’d be able to actually go through with it. Doing so would only prove Izaya’s point - he doesn’t want to become a monster. 

 

"God, I fucking hate you."

 

With a resigned, pissed off sigh, he crouches and wraps an arm around Izaya’s shoulders. The informant groans as he places the other under his knees and picks him up. Izaya’s head lolls back and he starts muttering unintelligible nonsense. Shizuo frowns and tilts his body back so that his head flops back and rests against his chest. Better to have his neck straight than like that, especially with a head wound. Moisture seeps into his shirt as he walks out of the alleyway and starts to head in the direction of Shinra and Celty’s place. He peers down and makes a face when he sees blood spreading out from Izaya’s head onto his clothes. The informant has gone white as a sheet, all the tension in his body has ceased and he’s little more than a ragdoll in Shizuo’s arms. 

 

People start staring, start whispering. He speeds up his walk and tries to ignore the sound of ‘ _ wow, Shizuo finally killed him’, ‘I didn’t think Orihara could even die’, ‘He’s finally dead!’, ‘I wonder if Heiwajima will get a life sentence or a commendation’.  _

  
  
  



End file.
